The Actor
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: She ran away. With one word, she disappeared from their lives. Having made peace with her past life, she moves on to find love with the boy who acted. It wasn't easy getting there and when particularly rough patch resurfaces, things become slightly awkward. Fax. Companion piece to 'The Runaway'. Can be read alone.


**Hey hey heyyy. I felt like writing something and I had no idea what to write when this little idea came buzzing in. Something about mentioning Max and Fang's get together in **_**The Runaway**_** was a little weird, so I wrote up this! A little companion piece. It certainly made me feel at ease. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"_Well maybe _Nicholas_, you shouldn't have been sticking your slimy tongue down some poor girl's throat in the middle of _my_ recording studio!" My angry voice boomed, followed by a vicious glare._

He moved to change the channel but I placed my hand over his, "Wait, let's watch it," I told him.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? That was pretty nasty." He reminded me.

I rolled my eyes, "I want to see it."

He looked at me uncertainly but complied, setting the remote down and turning his attention towards the TV.

_Fang growled, "So it was your studio, get over it! It doesn't mean you can dump your lunch on us just because it happened to be your studio _Maximum._" Fang spat at me. _

_I glared at him, "I'm sorry but if I hadn't dumped it on you, it would've ended up on you in the form of puke." I shot at him. _

_Fang snorted, "Please Max, you're just jealous!" He accused. The talk show host and the crowd watched avidly as we bickered back and forth on stage, slight hints of fear etched in their faces. We were after all, the Golden Stars of our generations and we were oh so close to fighting it out physically on stage._

"_What do I have to be jealous of? You're a sleazy tool who has his head shoved so far up his ass he can't even tell that people who actually met you want to shove a stake through your heart?" I shouted at him. _

_Fang's eyes flared, "At least I'm not some stuck-up bitch who thinks that she can act anyway she wants because she's just special like that." _

"_I'm not stuck-up!" I cried out. _

_Fang snorted, "Please, you're one of the most self-absorbed people I've ever known"_

_I scoffed, "This is coming from the person who goes through girls like boxers because none of them are special enough for Fang Walker." _

_Fang lost it, "Bitch!"_

"_Dick!"_

"_Brat!"_

"_Asswipe!"_

_The rest of the argument had been censored out._

The ads started playing.

We sat in shock for a moment, still reeling from the argument.

"I can't believe they still air that," He said, breaking the silence.

"I can't believe they aired that without getting sued," I added.

He was silent for a moment before saying, "That was awful." I nodded, that was an awful fight and not to mention, it was televised throughout the whole nation as well as Russia, the United Kingdom, Germany, China, Japan, the rest of North America, most of South America and half of Europe.

"I didn't mean it when I called you a sleazy dirt bag, you know." I admitted to him.

He didn't look at me, "I meant it when I said you were a stuck-up bitch," He said quietly. I looked up at him in shock to see that he was trying to fight back a smirk.

I laughed and shoved him away, "Nevermind, you _are_ a dirt bag, Fang." I joked.

He smiled and looked at me, "But I'm your dirt bag, right?" He asked, nuzzling my neck.

I thought for a moment with a silly grin on my face, "I don't know Fang; I thought you were, what was her name again? Chelsea? Chelsea's bitch?" I teased, remembering his overbearing, brute of a girlfriend.

He groaned, "Don't even mention her." I laughed and pecked his lips. He looked at me and said, "I hope you know, I am sorry for the things I said, though." He said seriously.

My chocolate eyes met his almost-black ones, "I know, babe. I'm sorry for what I said, too."

He smiled, "I know you are."

I looked away though, "Fang, you know that fight was awful. What are we going to do if something like that happens again?" I asked, voicing my silent fears.

He placed a hand on my cheek, "We'll get through it Max, because you and me, we're the only people who can stand each other. We sort of have to make up. No one else will love us." He joked. I smiled and looked at him. He was looking at me with endearment and love in his eyes and I understood then. We'd be alright.

I don't know who started it- and I frankly didn't care- because soon we were tangled together as our lips moved against each other and his hands wrapped themselves around my waist and my hands played with his hair.

That was such a long time ago. I had truly hated Fang Walker. He was a reminder of the amazing boyfriend I had left back at home when I ran away. He was a reminder that I left the safety and comfort in Sam's arm to deal with everything that came with being famous. He was a reminder that fame wasn't as great as it was for me, that it could change people, it could corrupt them.

But then something changed in Fang and he started to be someone different. People said the old him was peeking out and that he was returning to the person he used to be. They said _I _was changing him. I didn't believe it, of course. Me, a girl with a shady past who wanted to decapitate Fang in his sleep, was changing him? Unlikely. I didn't believe it then. Now I do.

Now that's all water under the bridge though, because now he's mine and I'm his and surprisingly, I don't mind. He made the walls that I built up crumble down and he saw parts of me that no one in my new life has seen and I did the same for him. I wasn't the only one with troubles and his bastard act was just a front. We were like two halves of a heart, as cheesy as that sounds and we found each other and fixed each other.

Together, we leant on each other and dealt with whatever shit we had to deal with and we will in the future. I know, the road ahead won't be easy because if we'd argue, it was going to be epic, if that argument was anything to go by. We'd break each other's hearts but we'd help put them back together again.

My faith in life and people had been shaken when I ran away from home. Everything I knew had been a lie. I wasn't loved or wanted. My relationships there were unreliable at best. I didn't have anybody to fall back on. I was losing my faith in Sam. My view of the world became dark and untrusting.

Even now, it's still doubtful but at least now, if there's one thing I believe in, it's Fang because I'm the runaway and he's the actor.

* * *

**Tada! I think this was alright. I hope it makes up for my crappy writing in Vy Martinez. Did ya like it? I thought it was okay. Not really one of my bests but oh well.**

**Also, I made an ! So ask me stuff! Bother me! it's the usual ask . fm thingy but my username is theregoesmaryam. **

**GO BOTHER ME.**

**BUT REVIEW FIRST. AND CHECK OUT VY MARTINEZ NOW.**


End file.
